


Seduced by a Rogue: Luke/Tycho

by SW_Banshee



Series: Seduced by a Rogue [6]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: M/M, Planet Hoth (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27705487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SW_Banshee/pseuds/SW_Banshee
Summary: Tycho and Hobbie look after Luke while Wedge and Wes are away on a mission. Hoth era.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker/Tycho Celchu, Tycho Celchu/Luke Skywalker
Series: Seduced by a Rogue [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550761
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Seduced by a Rogue: Luke/Tycho

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I’ve been working on off and on for the past several months. It’s not exactly Hoth Protocol but Chapter 15 of “Once a Wraith” has inspired me to finish it so you can blame this all on Adeclanfan.
> 
> Usual applies... Not mine (although we can dream, can't we?), no profit, entertainment only, ...

“Your caf’s cold,” Hobbie observed as he and Tycho joined their squad leader in the pilots’ lounge.

“So am I,” came the sleepy reply from Luke. “Hot shower didn’t help either.”

Tycho chuckled, “Come on. It’s time for all young Jedi to be in bed.” He gently removed the drink from Luke’s hands and set it aside as Hobbie collected his datapad. They each wrapped a hand around Luke’s upper arms and helped their CO to his feet.

The three blondes made their way toward quarters. When they stopped outside a door, Luke pulled back. “These aren’t my quarters. I’m next door.”

“Wedge made us promise to look after you while he and Wes are away,” Hobbie replied.

“And Wes’ aunt sent him a warming blanket. With the ice, we can’t leave it on very long but we turned it on before going to get you. The bed should be nice and warm by now,” Tycho encouraged.

Luke let them guide him into the room and towards the beds. Like so many others on the ice base, Tycho, Hobbie and Wes had shoved their beds together so they could share warmth.

Luke was still drowsy as Tycho started stripping him of his outer clothes while Hobbie set Luke’s datapad in a charging cradle on the nightstand. When Hobbie began dressing him in night clothes, Luke stirred again. “These are mine. And they’re warm,” he purred.

Tycho grinned, “Yeah. Hobbie grabbed a set from your quarters and stashed them under the covers so they’d be warm. You know, as much as we’re in each others’ rooms, we should probably just have a door tunneled through the wall. Shouldn’t be too hard.”

“That’s not a bad idea,” Luke mumbled.

Hobbie lifted an eyebrow at Tycho.

“What? I get those occasionally,” Tycho insisted.

“ _Very_ occasionally,” was Hobbie’s comeback as Luke barked a laugh.

By the time Hobbie had Luke redressed, Tycho had already changed and scrambled into bed. The Alderaanian moved to the far side and patted the mattress beside him.

Luke climbed into bed and settled down, facing away from the other man. He tensed slightly as Tycho pressed against his back and draped an arm over his shoulders. “Is this ok?” Tycho asked concerned.

Luke shrugged, “Wedge and I usually sleep back-to-back.” When Tycho started to roll over, Luke grabbed his wrist. “This is good, too,” he said shyly.

“I should probably warn you… I’m a cuddler.” Tycho spooned playfully against Luke and gently nuzzled his ear.

“Tickles,” Luke giggled – yes, the soon-to-be Jedi actually giggled – as he relaxed fully into the other’s embrace. He began to drift off in the soothing warmth of the bedding.

After changing, Hobbie turned the lights down low and slid into bed on the other side of Luke. He turned away and backed up against the shorter blonde. Hobbie glanced over his shoulder at the other two, “OK?”

Luke roused enough to answer him. “’s nice… and warm…,” he trailed off as he drifted to sleep.

Tycho was treated to a rare Hobbie smile as he affectionately watched their CO sleep. When he caught Tycho watching him, he grumbled, “I hope he appreciates being in the middle. I’m gonna be cold without Wes here.”

Tycho’s mouth twitch as he tried not to smile. “It’s only for two nights. Wes and Wedge should be back then.” Tycho patted his shoulder comfortingly, “Go to sleep, Hobbs, you have the early patrol tomorrow.”

The Ralltiirian continued to grumble under his breath and settled back into the bed. “Goodnight, Tycho. Goodnight, Luke.”

Luke mumbled softly then snuggled further into the warm bedding.

Tycho chuckled to himself and thought, // _I hope Wedge speaks sleepy Luke as well as Wes can interpret drowsy Hobbie.//_ “Goodnight, you two.” He, too, settled down to sleep with Luke tucked protectively between them, Tycho’s arm slung over his shoulder.

****

When Hobbie awoke the next morning for early patrol, he wasn’t sure how to go about untangling himself from Luke. Normally, he and Wes shared early patrols and Tycho was usually already awake and pacing agitatedly. This morning, however, both his current bedmates were still sleeping soundly.

He gingerly extricated himself from under Luke’s arm. When Luke stirred and whimpered something about the cold, Hobbie slipped his still warm pillow under Luke’s arm and tucked the blanket in around him.

Hobbie turned the warming blanket on low and set a 5 minute timer then whispered for Luke to go back to sleep. Luke shifted slightly, snuggling back into Tycho who wrapped himself further around Luke.

Hobbie shook his head as he glanced at the sleeping pair. It looked like Tycho had finally found a cuddle buddy. He was wrapped around Luke like a long-lost, much-beloved child’s stuffed toy. Even though they were similar in build, Luke looked like a contented cub wrapped protectively in his mother’s arms.

Luke again roused when Hobbie silently left. Tycho stretched slightly, again snuggling and nuzzling Luke before settling back to sleep. Luke was enjoying the peace radiating from Tycho and was soon asleep again.

****

When Tycho awoke, he was calm and rested. More so than he had been since the destruction of his home world. He was also wrapped around a warm body that wasn’t one of his usual bedmates.

The body in his arms was muscular, compact and slender but not thin like Hobbie and without Wes’ broad shoulders. Based on the contact points, he was roughly Tycho’s height but slightly shorter.

Tycho inhaled deeply of sun and sand. // _Luke_ // his libido purred as he mentally rolled his eyes. // _Really?!?_ _Now?_ // he admonished his wayward erection. It was the first time his libido had shown any life since his family’s deaths.

Well, at least Luke’s presence explained his calm. He had been vacillating between rage and grief since losing Alderaan. When he was too tired to feel either, he had settled for just plain numb.

His few periods of respite had been when he was around the younger man. He had found himself wondering if it was a Jedi thing or just something unique to Luke himself.

Regardless, Tycho doubted Luke would want to awaken to an erection pressed against his backside. He shifted his hips and lower body only to have the younger man follow him, seeking warmth. Sighing, Tycho rolled onto his back but couldn’t move much farther as one arm was still trapped under Luke.

In an effort to calm himself, he began a deep breathing technique Luke had been teaching the Rogues. It worked so well that he drifted back off to sleep.

****

When Tycho awoke an hour or so later, Luke had rolled over, face down, and was draped partially on top of him. He could feel soft breaths on his neck and warm skin under his hand on Luke’s lower back in the space where Luke’s nightshirt had ridden up.

Tycho’s arousal was back full-force, delicious pressure applied where their legs intertwined with thighs pressing against intimate areas. He tried valiantly to hold completely still when he felt an answering erection pressing into his hips as Luke began shifting in his sleep.

Tycho inhaled sharply and gently placed his hands on Luke’s hips in an effort to hold the younger man still. He said a silent prayer to the universe, asking any deities out there to save him from sexy would-be Jedi with all-too-innocent looking blue eyes.

Luke moaned softly in his sleep and Tycho wanted nothing more than to kiss the younger man awake. Luke rubbed his cheek against Tycho’s shoulder and again moved his hips.

Tycho cursed silently and tightened his grip. He realized there was no way out at this point. “If you don’t hold still, I’m going to make a rather embarrassing and very sticky mess all over both of us,” Tycho hissed in Luke’s ear.

Luke opened his eyes, slowly becoming aware of the situation as a wave of want rushed over his Force sense. When he realized it was coming from both of them, he grinned sleepily and his cheeks dusted pink.

Tycho cursed again. The Universe was out to get him, he decided. There was no way anyone should look that innocent and that sexy at the same time. When Luke’s grin turned smug, Tycho asked, “You’re reading me through the Force, aren’t you?” When the younger pilot nodded, Tycho moaned. “That’s cheating.”

“Are you complaining?” Luke was again moving, his hand gradually making its way toward the source of Tycho’s discomfort.

“Do I sound like I am complaining? Now stop squirming. Unless you _want_ me to make a mess,” Tycho growled.

Luke chuckled wickedly as his hand wrapped around Tycho and started moving slowly up and down his length.

Tycho arched his back and lifted his chin, exposing the expanse of his neck. “It’s been a while… I’m not going to last long….” he panted.

Luke’s eyes were drawn to the other’s neck and fought an overwhelming urge to mark him. Instead, he moved to a much less visible location – the base of the neck just above the collar bone. Tycho came as Luke bit down.

Tycho was breathing hard and watching Luke, mesmerized as the younger man brought his hand up and began licking it clean. Tycho was ready to go again almost immediately.

He flipped them over so he was on top and ground his hips down hard. Luke’s hand again wrapped around Tycho’s erection; this time including his own in his grip. Tycho trailed kisses along Luke’s jaw and down his neck. He returned the love bite just as the pair reached completion.

They collapsed side-by-side in post-coital bliss. “I guess I didn’t realize how much I needed that,” Tycho hummed.

Luke smirked, “You’re welcome.”

Tycho barked a laugh and rolled onto his side facing his new lover. “I think I know of a way to thank you.”

Luke lifted an eyebrow, “Oh?”

“I took fencing lessons for years. I even taught some of the younger students when I was a teen. I bet we could find some practice sabers, if you want someone to spar against other than the drones,” Tycho suggested.

Luke's face lit up in a wide smile. “That sounds great! But maybe we should take a shower first; you made a mess.”

Tycho rolled his eyes and agreed, “Shower first.”

****

When Luke and Tycho sat down across from Hobbie at dinner, they wore carefree grins and seemed very at ease with each other. When they turned to one of the other Rogues sitting down the table, Hobbie caught sight of matching hickeys just under the collars on both men.

Hobbie.exe stopped working…

He was rebooted by the sound of Tycho’s laughter – musical and light. The first laugh Hobbie remembered hearing from him since his former Academy classmate joined the Rogues.

The other Rogues at the table were looking at Tycho like they had never seen him before and didn’t know who he was. Oblivious to the others’ stares, Tycho mumbled something about needing more caf, stood and headed to the kitchen.

Hobbie stared after him for a minute before turning to Luke and lifting an eyebrow, “I guess the two of you had a good day?”

Luke gave him a nervous grin. He had known the moment Hobbie had spotted the love bites from the surprise echoing through the Force. “Are you upset?”

He tilted his head at the question, “Should I be? I haven’t heard him laugh like that since our first year at the Academy.” He studied what was left in his mug. “He laughed less and less as the years went by… But the same could be said for all of us there.”

Tycho returned and set down a tray holding three cups of caf and a small fruit pastry. “I got the last pastry if you would like to share.” With a grin, he held up three forks.

Luke stared wide-eyed, “Who are you and what have you done with our Tycho?”

Hobbie decided he wasn’t going to respond to that question out loud. He did decide that he would later suggest a little more discreet location for any future hickeys.

That night, Luke eagerly climbed into bed, snuggling down into the covers between the taller men.

****

Wedge and Wes returned from their mission early, arriving shortly after the beginning of the night cycle rather than mid-morning. After showers and abbreviated mission reports, Wedge followed Wes to his room, intending to collect Luke and return to their own room next door.

Once there, Wes made his way to the bed and sat on the edge. Hobbie grumbled something incoherent about being cold. Wes, being fluent in drowsy Hobbie, quickly stripped down to his civvies and climbed into bed.

Wedge peered over Hobbie to get a glimpse of Luke sleeping, reluctant to wake him.

Tycho lifted his head. Speaking softly, “He’s warm and asleep. Now, get in this bed before you wake him.” When Wedge glanced down at the narrow room between Wes and the edge of the bed, Tycho added, “Over here.”

That was all the invite Wedge needed as he rounded the bed then he, too, stripped down and joined the other four pilots in shared warmth. “Thanks, Tycho. For looking after him while we were gone,” he said softly.

Tycho raised his eyebrows in surprise and turned his head so he could see Wedge over his shoulder; that was the first time Wedge had called him by his first name. “Not a problem. Glad to do it.”

When Wedge tried to roll over so his back was against Tycho’s, the blond grabbed his wrist and pulled him closer, placing his hand on Luke’s waist.

“Go to sleep, Wedge.” Tycho then settled down between Luke and Wedge thinking maybe Hobbie was on to something about being in the middle between two warm bodies.

Luke, hearing voices and feeling the bed shift, began to awaken. He was partially awake when he realized he was hearing the voices of his pilots – his friends – back safe. Knowing they would wake him if anything was wrong, he drifted into a deeper and more peaceful sleep than any he’d experienced since meeting a set of miss-matched droids and leaving his home world.

**Author's Note:**

> OK, so I realized their clothes just magically disappeared. I'm going with Luke made them dissolve into the Force cause Jedi-in-training can do that, right?


End file.
